Infirmary
by Lucius H Skye
Summary: After escaping Whole Cake Island, Nami gets a nightmare and seeks comfort from Luffy. LuNa LuffyxNami Lemon. A fic written by my friend, asked to post here.


A friend of mine wanted me to share his fanfic that he wrote for someone. So here is a LuNa lemon fic. I hope you like it.

For, you know who you are.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Nami suddenly sat up, covered in sweat and clenching the covers. She found it hard to breathe as her body slightly shook. She took her hand and placed it on her forehead. Her body felt hot and and heart raced rapidly. She suddenly recalled the nightmare she just had.

" _Luffy!" Nami called out to him, standing in front of a mirror. She could only see her reflection. She bit her bottom lip in worry and moved on to the next one. She continued to look at several mirrors, not one having the result she wanted. She was worried tremendously about her captain. After disappearing with that strong looking member of Big Mom's crew into the mirror worlds, she became worried about her captain. She had full trust in him. She knew he would win, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried. She wanted to see him, just a glimpse to settle her mind and heart that he was alive. That he defeated him and is okay. All she wanted was to hear his voice._

 _She shook her head and was about to check the next mirror, but then she heard a sound behind her. Thinking it was Luffy coming out of the mirror world, she turned with a big smile on her face, ready to greet her captain and ease her worried heart. However, it was not Luffy. Her eyes widened in horror and pupils dilated as the man, regarded as the strongest member of Big Mom's crew, aside from her (lol), came out of a mirror. His fiery red hair and piercing eyes glanced over to her. He looked completely unharmed, almost as if he wasn't even involved in a fight. Her heart beat faster, thumping against her chest. She felt scared, worried and petrified. She couldn't think straight, but even then, she could only wonder, where was Luffy?_

" _You're a member of his crew..." He suddenly spoke as his body completely came out of the mirror. She took a couple of steps back. She wanted to run, but the moment she looked around, she found no place for her to do so. In fact, there was nothing except for her, Katakuri and the mirror he came from. She didn't know what was going on. Just a minute ago, she was in a hallway covered in mirrors and the next nothing. "Shame...I was hoping for a better fight than what Straw Hat gave me..."_

 _Those words made her heart skip a beat. Her body felt cold and knees felt weak. She still manage to hold herself up, but she didn't know how long. "W-What are you talking about?" She managed to find her voice. "W-Where's Luffy!?" Katakuri stared at her before turning and reaching for something inside the mirror. Nami felt nervous. She gulped as she watched Katakuri's arm start to move back towards him. He then suddenly tossed something as it landed right in front of her. Nami's eyes widened and a look of horror etched onto her face. "L-Lu...ffy..." On the floor in front of her, was a bloody, battered and almost unrecognizable body of her captain, Monkey D. Luffy. "N-No..."_

" _This is what happen when you foolishly try to go up against Mama..." Katakuri told her while staring down at Luffy. "You are nothing more than cocky brats who ran out of luck..." Nami heard him, but her mind didn't process his words. All she was concerned about was Luffy._

" _H-Hey...Luffy...y-you're fine right...you're just sleeping...right..." She asked him. She got no response. She took a few steps forward and fell to her knees. She put her hands on Luffy and shook him. "H-Hey Luffy...wake up...this isn't the time to be sleeping...Luffy...Luffy!" She called out to him, but yet again, nothing. Her body shook in fear. He was unresponsive. "N-No...this...this can't be..."_

" _Like I said...he was a fool...and he paid for it...with his life..." Katakuri told her and started walking towards her. Nami was unaware of him until he basically towered over her, his shadow casting over her body. She slowly looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's time for you to join him." Nami's eyes widened as Katakuri created a trident out of his mochi powers. Nami felt the cold wind of death approach her, tingling against her skin. She was really going to die._

" _No..." She whispered as Katakuri raised his trident high above him._

" _Die." Katakuri told her before thrusting his trident down on her. She shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the moment his weapon would pierce through her body._

 _However, it never came. She slowly began opening her eyes. When she lifted her head, her eyes widened as she saw Luffy's face just above hers. "L-Lu...ffy..." She felt relieved to see him move, but that quickly washed away with the feeling of dread as she looked down and saw the trident pierced through his chest. He suddenly opened his mouth and blood dripped down his mouth and onto the floor. Nami's eyes widened in horror as right in front of her eyes was Luffy getting impaled by Katakuri._

" _N-Nami..." She perked up when she heard Luffy's voice. "R-Run..." He told her, spitting out more blood. Nami wished she was happy to hear his voice, but it sounded so weak, so lifeless._

" _B-But..." She barely whispered back, her throat and lips dry. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't just run away and leave Luffy. She promised herself that she was not going to run away anymore. To help Luffy in anyway she can. So why was she so powerless to do anything except do what he asked of her._

" _P-Please...run..." He grunted in pain as the trident was removed from his body. Luffy stayed on his knees as Katakuri twirled his trident in his hand._

" _You're still alive...I commend you for your tenacity, Straw Hat. However, I can't let you live any longer." He raised the trident again and aimed it for Luffy's head._

" _No...stop it...please..." Nami cried out as the tears were now streaming down her face._

" _N-Nami...run...RUN!" Luffy screamed, causing her to jump in surprise._

" _Goodbye...Straw Hat..." Katakuri thrust the trident towards Luffy's head._

" _NOOOOOO!"_

Nami clenched her night shirt around her chest tightly. Her chest hurt as she recalled the nightmare. Even after getting beaten up and an inch from death did Luffy protect her. That was just like him. Something Nami liked and hated about him. The whole trip to Whole Cake Island was a nightmare she did not want to revisit. Yet, her dreams as of late were all about it. Yes, they managed to get away, but just barely. It still terrified her. Whole Cake Island was just the beginning. They were going to go up against more dangerous people and get into more dangerous situations. She was scared and she had every right to be.

However, what scared her the most was knowing that Luffy was the one who had to go up against these enemies. She knew he was going to be reckless. She knew he was going to fight them, get badly beaten to the point of being an inch away from death, just like in her nightmare. She didn't want that. She didn't want to see Luffy like that. She didn't want Luffy to die.

She grabbed the pillow behind her and wrapped her arms around it, pressing it closer to her chest. She pulled up her knees towards the pillow and smothered her face into it. She had hoped doing this would calm her down. To settle her racing heart beat.

However, it didn't. She couldn't help but think back to that nightmare. The images continued to haunt her mind. The look of Luffy's beaten face, the trident that was pierced through his chest and finally to the image of Katakuri planning to pierce his head with the weapon. She clenched the pillow tightly to her. She knew if she hadn't woken up, Luffy would have been killed right in front of her eyes. She didn't want to see that image.

Letting out a sigh, she didn't feel any better. She knew it was a dream, but it didn't help her calm down. She lifted her head slightly and looked at the door. She wondered if getting some fresh would help, but somehow she felt it wouldn't. What could she do? She then thought back to her captain. He was alive, sleeping in the infirmary after his grueling battle with Katakuri. Chopper felt he needed to rest a bit more on a comfy bed so he made sure to keep Luffy in the infirmary for another night.

Rubbing her feet together, she decided that seeing him was the only way she was going to calm down. To see him still alive and breathing. To know that he was just fine and that her nightmare was nothing more than just that.

She made her decision and got up from the bed. She held the pillow close to her as she walked out of her room and headed towards the infirmary. When she got there, she closed the door softly behind her. She looked over at the bed and saw Luffy sleeping, snoring away as if he was not just recently involved in a dangerous fight. She smiled softly.

She walked over to him and stood next to him. She looked down at his body and saw the bandages that were wrapped around his chest and abdomen. He wasn't wearing his usual red cardigan, probably didn't felt comfortable to wear with those bandages. His chest moved up and down, signaling he was breathing just fine. This made her feel very relieved. She was right. Seeing him did make her calm down. He had that effect on her. Just seeing him smiling and laughing was enough to make her feel calm and happy. She didn't quite understood why, but she didn't complain.

She sat down on the bed he was one, clenching the pillow close to her. She hoped doing so wouldn't wake him up and she was glad he didn't. She would have felt embarrassed if he asked her any questions about why she was here. After all, she was a grown woman. Someone as old as she was shouldn't be acting like some sort of child that was scared of a thunderstorm.

She couldn't help herself though. She found his snoring to really be soothing. She giggled to herself. How could something like that feel soothing to her? Maybe it told her that he was alive and knowing that made her calm. Made her happy. Luffy was the only person that made her feel this way. She didn't know why, but he did.

She sat on his bed for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the atmosphere. "Hmmm...Nami..." She jumped a little when she heard Luffy's voice. She stayed still and turned her head slightly towards him. She was afraid he woke up, but was relieved when he was talking in his sleep. He scratched his chest and turned his head to the side, mumbling something under his breath. She let out a sigh in relief. She looked at his face and wondered why he was dreaming about her. What kind of dream was he having? Nami waited, hoping to hear something else, however he never said anything else. She felt disappointed.

Her eyes widened a bit. 'Why...?' She shook her head. She didn't understand. She sighed again and felt like she overstayed her welcome. She had planned on talking with Luffy if he was awake, but just being next to him helped her enough. She got up from the bed and made her way to the door. She stopped, when she heard his voice again.

"Nami...?" She thought he was talking in his sleep again, but she turned anyway. Her eyes widened when she saw Luffy sitting up on the bed staring at her with half-lidded eyes. "Is that you, Nami?" He asked and then yawned. Nami was not expecting Luffy to wake up. She thought she had prepared herself to speak to him, but now she was nervous. She normally wasn't like this, but she felt embarrassed at the thought of telling Luffy about why she was here.

"Y-Yeah...it's me..." She responded after a short silence. Luffy yawned again but then smiled at her.

"Hey, Nami! What are you doing here?" He asked her. Nami couldn't help but smile back. His smile and cheerful personality was very contagious. She felt her nerves settle down.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to check up on you, that's all." She knew she should talk to him about her nightmare, but she didn't want to burden him when he should be recovering after his battle. Plus, it was kind of embarrassing. The images from the nightmare suddenly popped up in her head and for a split second, she frowned. This was not left unnoticed by Luffy.

"What's wrong?" Nami jumped a little at his question and looked at him.

"W-What do you mean? It's nothing. Chopper just wanted me to check up on you some time during the night." Luffy stayed expressionless as he observed the orange hair girl. Nami hated that look. She could never get a read on Luffy when he had that face. Granted it was always a bit difficult to figure out what he was thinking, but that face made it even harder. "W-What?"

"You're lying." He suddenly said, making her gasp softly.

"W-What?" She honestly didn't know what to say. How could he have read her so easily.

"What's really wrong, Nami?" He asked, crossing his legs.

"I-I told you it's nothing." She stuttered slightly, turning her head away. Luffy just stared at her with that expressionless gaze. Frankly, it irritated her.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? I told you it's nothing." Nami raised her voice slightly. She brought the pillow in her arms closer to her, holding it tightly. She frowned.

"Nami..." He whispered her name.

"I told you it's nothing! I just had a small nightmare, that's all!" She confessed. She was slightly surprised she told him that much, but was not going to let him know anything else beyond that.

"Nightmare? What about?" Luffy asked, tilting his head slightly. He didn't like seeing Nami like this. He wanted her to smile. If there was anything he could do to help, he'd do it. He wanted to help his friends more than anything.

"I already told you...it's nothing..." Nami's voice started off loud, but slowly got lower. She gazed down at the floor, a frown on her face.

"Nami..." He spoke to her softly. Nami lifted her head and clenched the pillow close to her. "You can tell me anything. I want to help." Luffy smiled at her. Nami gazed back down before walking over to him and sitting down on the side of the bed. Luffy looked at her, waiting for her to start talking.

"I...I had a dream that...you were killed by that guy..." Nami confessed.

"Huh? Killed? Guy?" Luffy asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah...that guy you fought in the mirror world..." Luffy made an o shape with his mouth, knowing who she was talking about now.

"But Nami, I didn't die, I beat him..." Luffy responded.

"I know that!" She exclaimed, slightly annoyed. "I know that...but..." She frowned. "It's just...the deeper we go...the more dangerous people we'll be facing...and you'll be facing the strongest of the strongest..." Nami confessed to him. "...can you blame me for being worried?"

"Nami..." Luffy was kind of surprised, but didn't let it show on his face for too long. "Shishishi. You worry too much, I'll be fine." She proceeded to hit him on the head.

"It's not funny!" Nami scolded him. Luffy winced in pain as a bump grew on his head. "I'm sorry for being worried about you then!" She whipped her head to the side in annoyance.

Luffy lifted his head to look at her, letting go of the bruise. "Sorry..." Nami frowned and turned back towards him, feeling a little guilty for hitting him.

"...idiot..." Luffy stared at her before looking back down to the bed.

"...what happened?" Luffy asked her.

"Huh?"

"What happened in your dream? How did I die?" Nami's eyes widened and clenched the pillow tightly against her. She didn't want to relive her nightmare. However, maybe she might feel better if she talked to him about it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began telling him her dream.

Luffy listened closely as she retold her dream. He would make faces depending on the parts of the story, but they wouldn't last long. His biggest reaction came when she told him about how he got up and took Katakuri's trident to protect her. He clenched his hands tightly as his own bad memories came to mind. However, he continued to listen until she finally finished.

"See...can you blame me for being worried?" She asked him again, eyeing the bandages around his chest. "I mean...look at you. You barely made it out alive. I'm worried about what would happen if you went up against even stronger opponents. I trust that you will be able to beat them, but that still doesn't help." Luffy stared at her. He wanted to come up with something to say, but he wasn't sure what the right words were.

"Nami...I..." He looked down at the bed. "...I can't stop you from worrying...you do worry a bit too much, but that's not something I can control...we both knew we were going to go up against strong enemies in the new world. That's why we trained, to get stronger and be more prepared. I need to get stronger. That's why I fought him. To get stronger. To protect you and everyone else. So I don't lose anyone else important to me." Nami looked over at him, her eyes widened a bit.

"Luffy..." Nami frowned when she thought back to Ace.

"That's why I needed to fight him. To get stronger so that I can be ready and..." He lifted his head to smile at her. "...not make you worried as much."

"L-Luffy..." She was taken back by his expression and words. She felt her cheeks get warm and slightly red, but it was hard to see with hardly any light source in the room. She clenched the pillow tightly towards her as her heart raced a little.

"Hm? Nami? Is something wrong?" He noticed she looked somewhat different. He could barely see it, but her face did look a little red. Was she sick? "You're not sick, are you?"

"N-No...I'm fine..." She turned her head to avoid looking at him as her bangs shielded her eyes from his view.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and straightened her back.

"Luffy...thanks...I feel better now...I guess I did need to talk about it..." She smiled.

"Really? I'm glad! I like you best when you smile. Shishishishi." Her heart skipped a beat and she clenched the pillow tighter. How does he do it? To always know what to say. It annoyed her how much his words hit her in such a way that no one else could duplicate. Sure it made her feel warm inside, but she just didn't understand why his words had so much power in them.

"I-Idiot!" She pouted and buried her face in the pillow to hide her red and embarrassed face.

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked, surprised she suddenly called him an idiot. Nami lifted her head slightly and looked over at Luffy and his confused face. She couldn't help but giggle. She suddenly started looking down and her eyes landed on his lips. She wasn't sure why she she started staring at them, but when she did, a sudden memory popped up in her head. Reiju's lips on his. She didn't know why it bothered her when she saw her putting her lips on his. She was just trying to save him, but it bothered her tremendously.

"Hey, Luffy..." Luffy perked up at the sound of her voice. "...w-was that your...first time...?" She asked a question that Luffy had no idea what she was referring to.

"My first time what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Nami felt embarrassed that he didn't know what she was talking about. She had hoped he would know, but that was foolish on her part. This was Luffy she was talking to. The only way for him to understand anything was to get right to the point. "Y-You know...when Sanji's sister...put her lips on you..." She whispered softly.

"She did what?" Luffy raised an eyebrow. "When did she do that? Why did she do that?" Nami was surprised, but she suddenly realized that Luffy didn't know what she did to save him. She felt foolish again.

"N-Nevermind!" She quickly retracted her statement and turned her head away.

"Huh? Why? Nami, what's going on?" Luffy asked, a bit concerned.

"I said it's nothing alright!" She exclaimed feeling a bit angry at his question.

"But Nami..." He whined a little, which made her slightly annoyed.

"I said it's nothing!"

"But..."

"Just drop it alright! It was a stupid question to ask." Nami retorted.

"Hmmm..." Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and hummed with some annoyance in his voice.

"Tell me!" Luffy told her.

"I said no!" She replied back, not noticing the change of tone in his voice.

"Why are you being so stubborn!?"

"Me!? You're the one being stubborn!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore!"

"Why not!?"

"You're being annoying!"

"Then just tell me!"

"Fine! You want to know! Sanji's sister saved you by putting her lips on you! She was practically kissing you! I just wanted to know if that was your first kiss, alright!?" She screamed as Luffy's expression softened.

"Kiss?" He repeated back as Nami panted.

"Y-Yeah..." She responded. Her cheeks had a small tint of red on them.

"She kissed me? Why?" Luffy asked.

"I just told you! It was to save your life when you ate that fish." Nami reminded him.

"Ah, that fish was good. I wonder if we can get another one." Luffy grinned stupidly.

"Would you stop that!?" Nami yelled at him. "Just answer my question!"

"Hmmm..." He hummed. "I never kissed anyone before so she probably did it first." Luffy crossed his arms.

"R-Really?" Nami asked as Luffy nodded. "I-I mean, I see..." She turned away. 'I-I mean...it wasn't technically a kiss so that means...Luffy never kissed anyone. Wait, why am I even thinking about this!? I should probably go.' She got up and turned to face the door. "I-I probably should go..." She told him. Yet, she didn't move. Her feet felt like they were tied to a pair of steel balls.

"Are you going to be okay?" Luffy asked, concern in his voice.

"I-I don't know..." She replied. She honestly wasn't sure. She did feel better after talking with Luffy, but she didn't know what would happen if she went back to her room and fell asleep again. Would that dream come back? She didn't know, but she did not want to show up here again and bothered Luffy because she couldn't handle the nightmares.

"Want to sleep with me?" Nami's eyes widened and cheeks became red as she turned to him.

"H-Huh?" Her first instinct was to punch Luffy for asking her such a question. However, she knew Luffy. She knew he had nothing perverted going across his mind. He was asking her because he was worried about her, which touched her heart. Even so, she did feel uncomfortable with the question. "A-Are you crazy?"

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean why!?" Nami exclaimed. "You can't just ask me to sleep with you!"

"Why not?" Nami was astonished by his question.

"Because!" Nami replied.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you get it!? When a guy asks a girl to sleep with them that usually mean s-se- it's just not right to sleep on the same bed!" She exclaimed, her cheeks red.

"Oh, is that the problem? Then you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Problem solved." He grinned at her.

"That's not it, you idiot!" Nami shouted, clenching the pillow tighter.

"Then what?" Luffy felt a little annoyed.

"I...I...hnnnnggg!" Nami yelled in frustration into her pillow.

"It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor." He said while getting off the bed. "You don't want to have another nightmare, right? So, it's fine. I want to help you, Nami." He smiled at her.

'This idiot...why is he so...?' It frustrated her how clueless and sweet he was at the same time. She also felt foolish thinking Luffy had any interior motives. Luffy would never do anything she wasn't uncomfortable with and his actions and words always were meaningful. She looked at him and eyed his bandages. She didn't know how much pain he was in, but she knew sleeping on the floor would be really uncomfortable for him with those injuries. Plus, Chopper would probably scold him if he saw Luffy on the floor. She clenched the pillow tightly and let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Luffy...fine...I'll stay, but you're not sleeping on the floor." Nami walked over to him.

"Huh? But you..." Luffy looked confused.

"I know what I said...but...I-I trust you, alright..." She told him, blushing a bit before laying down on the bed. She had her back turned to him, hiding her blush on the face, waiting for him to join her on the bed. She then felt the bed move and the presence of another body laying down on the bed. She felt nervous knowing that Luffy was just behind her. She could feel his body heat attaching itself on her skin, increasing her own body temperature. She was surprised when she felt herself calm down. Her heart was no longer racing and beat in a nice, calm rhythm. She felt so relaxed. "Why...?" She wondered.

"Nami?" Luffy called out to her when he heard her whisper something.

"H-Huh? Oh, nothing..." Nami replied back staring at the wall across the room. Her eyes softened as she took in the calm serenity that his warmth and presence presented to her. She had never felt more comfortable.

"Nami? Are you asleep?" Luffy asked her.

"No..." She replied softly.

"I see...hey, Nami?"

"What?"

"This feels nice..." Nami let out a small gasp. She was kind of surprised Luffy felt the same way.

"Y-Yeah...it does..." Nami replied back with a soft smile. They stayed like so for a while, enjoying each others company. Nami turned her head to to take a peek over at Luffy and was surprised when he also had the same idea. Both smiled at each other and turned their bodies. They were face to face with another and kept smiling.

"You feel better?" He asked with a gentle smile. Her eyes softened and smiled back at him before nodding her head.

"Yeah." Luffy grinned.

"That's good." He told her. She couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes slowly wandered down his face and into his lips. She furrowed her eyebrows softly as a different memory flooded her mind. She could still remember, the moment Sanji's sister, Reiju, performed her life saving technique on Luffy. She was grateful for her help in saving her captain, yet for some reason, she felt...jealousy? Why would she feel jealous? She has seen other people kiss before, but for some reason, seeing Luffy's lips make contact with someone else made her feel weird. "Hey, Nami?"

Hm?"

"Did you not want her to kiss me?" Nami gasped softly and eyes widened.

"Eh? W-What...why would you ask me something like that?" Nami was not prepared for a question like that.

"When you asked me, you looked sad. Did you not want her to kiss me or something?" Luffy asked her again. Nami knew Luffy was observant, but she didn't want him to be observant now. She did notice a sad look on his face and she knew why.

"N-No, nothing like that...it's just...I don't know...when she did that I...felt little angry..." Luffy blinked at her.

"Angry?"

"I don't know...I just felt weird..."

"A mystery feeling?" Nami chuckled.

"Yeah, sure...let's go with th-" Nami stopped and frowned. "No...I know what it is..."

"Hm?" Luffy hummed.

"I was jealous..." She softly said, looking down.

"Jealous? Why?" Luffy asked.

"I-I guess I didn't want her to kiss you...not like that was a kiss or anything, but..." Nami whispered softly, her breath tingling against his chest. "Hm, what am I saying? She did it to save your life and yet here I am talking about how jealous I was of her. I'm really selfish..."

"No, you're not, Nami." Luffy told her as she looked up at him. "You sometimes give me meat when I want it so there is no way your selfish." Nami giggled at his reasoning.

"What is that...?" She suddenly felt better, something Luffy knew how to do so easily. She looked up at him and gave him a big warm smile. "Thank you..."

Luffy wasn't sure why she was thanking him, but he smiled back at her and nodded. "No problem." He then asked a question that stunned Nami. "Do you...want to kiss me?"

"H-Huh?" Nami was speechless.

"You said you felt angry when she kissed me, does that mean you want to kiss me?" He clarified before asking her the question again.

"W-What...o-of course not..." She stuttered. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm and clenched the pillow in her arms. She looked away from Luffy and bit her bottom lip, nibbling at it softly. "...of course not..." She whispered softly as Luffy watched her carefully. 'There's no way...no way...I mean I did get kind of angry, but there is no way...me? Kissing Luffy? No way...that's impossible...right?' She was at war with herself. 'I mean...me kissing Luffy will be weird, right? I mean, sure I was surprised when I saw Sanji's sister giving him cpr, but that didn't mean I wanted to kiss him...did it? Urghh...this is so confusing..'

"Nami?" She was took away from her thoughts by the sound of Luffy's voice and looked at him. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm just glad you feel better now. Shishishi." Nami couldn't handle it anymore. His kindness and concern for her. The way he smiled, his laugh that sounded like calm and serene music. It made her heart skip a beat and she knew what she needed to do.

"Luffy..." The pirate captain blinked at her and watched her move towards him. He stayed still and let Nami get closer. He suddenly could feel her breath against his lips. It felt spine tingling, yet he still didn't move. Then, after whispering his name one more time, her lips softly connected with his in a plain, but electrifying kiss.

The two of them stayed still. No movements whatsoever. Their lips simply just kept in place as the two of them kissed. Nami had her eyes closed and Luffy had his opened at first, but then copied Nami and closed his eyes. They stayed in that same position for what felt like hours, but lasted only for a couple of seconds or so. Nami was the one to pull away, her lips disconnecting from his, but only a short distance as Luffy could still feel her warm breath. They opened their eyes, halfway, and stared at each other.

"Nami..." Luffy was the first to speak.

"Sorry, Luffy...I..." She apologized, but Luffy smiled at her.

"That was nice, Nami. So, that's how kisses feel like." Nami's eyes widened a bit.

"Then...beside what Sanji's sister did...you never kissed anyone before?" She asked him, feeling her chest tighten a little.

"Yeah...that was my first time...it felt good..." Nami smiled at him.

"That was mine too..." She told him as Luffy had a surprised look on his face.

"Huh? Really?" She nodded, blushing a bit and turned her head away from him.

"Y-Yeah..." She whispered.

"Sorry..." He suddenly apologized, surprising Nami.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know it was your first...I'm sorry..." He said with a frown.

"Idiot...don't be...I'm glad you were my first..." She blushed, but had a smile on her face.

"Really? Me too...I'm glad you were my first, Nami..." She giggled, feeling a sense of pride at being the person to take Luffy's first kiss. She was also extremely happy that he was her first as well. She wouldn't have wanted anyone other than him. She giggled at the thought. She never expected or thought Luffy would take her first kiss back when they first met in the East Blue, but after everything, all the hardships, the adventures, she knew, she would only want her first kiss to be taken by Luffy.

She looked at him and blushed. "Can we...do it again?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Sure." He smiled and the two moved towards each other, kissing once again. Nami moaned, causing Luffy to respond in the same way. Their soft lips felt good against their own as Nami took the lead. She pushed forward, pressing her lips further into his. Luffy allowed her as the pillow she held in her arms was now pressing against his bandaged chest. They continued to kiss until Nami broke away to catch her breath. The both of them panted as they stared into each others eyes.

"Luffy..."

"Nami...kissing feels good..." He smiled at her. Nami returned his smile with her own as she nodded her head.

They leaned forward again. Once again, kissing one another. Nami's heart leaped against her chest at how pleasant kissing Luffy felt. His lips were much softer than she thought. She expected them to be rough or dry, but they were far from that. She enjoyed not only the kiss, but the warmth his body was emitting. She wanted to get closer to him so she moved the pillow away and nudged her way towards him. Luffy opened his eyes when he felt movement and watched as Nami was getting closer to him. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he trusted her so he closed his eyes and focused on the kiss.

Nami moved closer until her chest brushed up against his as one of her hands moved to his jaw and the other on his chest. She moaned softly against his mouth.

They pulled away from each other and stared into the others eyes. "Luffy..." Nami suddenly realized. Why she felt jealous...why she didn't like it when Reiju performed cpr on him...why she wanted to kiss him...why her body felt warm and fuzzy...why her heart skipped a beat...she was in love with Luffy. The realization made her smile. She was in love with her captain. She chuckled. "I can't believe it..."

"Believe what?" He asked her, confused by her words. She giggled at him and raised herself and moved him onto his back. She lifted her leg over his body and straddled him. "H-Huh? Nami?" Luffy stared up at her in confusion. Her eyes hidden behind her bangs as she lowered herself down to him and kissing him again. Luffy blinked at her, confused why she changed positions. He waited until Nami pulled back and looked at him. "Nami?"

"Sorry...Luffy...but I just realized something..." Nami told as she moved a hand towards his cheek.

"Realized what?" He asked her as she smiled at him and leaned down to him until her lips were inches away from his.

"That I love you..." Luffy's eyes widened and before he could reply, she planted her lips on his. She roamed her hands up his chest, sending a shiver up Luffy's spine and a moan to escape his lips onto hers. Luffy didn't know what to do, so he just stayed still and let Nami take control. She wasn't very experienced in kissing, but she had read some of Robin's books and decided to try and push her tongue through his lips. Luffy felt her tongue move around his lips, trying to push forward and he simply let her, trusting her. Nami was glad Luffy went along with her as her tongue managed to enter his mouth and slowly connect with his.

This caused both of them to moan as she lapped her tongue with his. Their tongues danced around inside Luffy's mouth, making their kiss feel even more amazing. Luffy's hand twitched in response to the way Nami was moving against him. Her hands, her tongue and even her waist as grinding up against his body. This made him feel a new, mysterious feeling he was unaware of. He then subconsciously, or going off by his instincts, moved his hands until they settle on Nami's hips. Nami jumped slightly at his touch, not expecting Luffy to put his hands there, but she welcomed it as she moaned again into the kiss.

Nami broke the kiss and leaned back enough so that she could look at Luffy, who like her, was trying to catch her breath after the intense kissing they just went through. "N-Nami...t-that was...wow..." Nami smiled at him, blushing a little.

"Y-Yeah..." Nami agreed with him. Nami's heart raced as she looked down at the person she realized she was in love with. Her face got red when she suddenly understood the position she was in. She was basically grinding up near his groin. She didn't notice it before, but she felt something move near his waist and her face got red. 'N-No way...was Luffy turned on?' She was shocked at the thought. However, it did make her feel kind of happy. She was able to turn on a guy who hardly had any hint of being attracted sexually to someone. It kind of felt like a victory for her. "L-Luffy...do you feel weird?"

"Huh?" Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Weird?" She nodded as Luffy blinked a few times. "Ah, now that you mention it...I feel a little hot..."

"I-I see..." Nami wasn't sure what this meant, but he didn't notice something in his groin reacting differently. Unless of course, that wasn't the first time it ever reacted this way. That thought made her feel a little disappointed.

"Ah, my thing does feel weird though..." Luffy suddenly blurted out as Nami blushed.

"W-What?"

"You know, the thing in my pants that..." Nami quickly made sure he didn't finish that sentence.

"I got it! Don't say it, idiot!" Nami shouted, placing her hands over her ears and blushing a deep shade of red.

"But you asked..." Luffy frowned.

"I-I know!" She replied, moving her hands away from her ears to hear him. "It's just...you can't just say something like that..." She told him.

"Really? I see..." Luffy responded calmly. Nami pouted as she looked down at him. With the way he was acting and speaking, she took a guess that he did not know what her mind was thinking about. However, this also made her realize something. Luffy, most likely never did something like that, just like her. She may have dressed in certain ways, but she never did anything like that, even if she teased about it, only to get what she wanted.

However, she realized that this was also an opportunity. An opportunity to not only give her first time to the man she loved, but have him take hers as well. He already took her first kiss, so maybe, they should experience another together. She bit her bottom lip in thought as Luffy stared up at her, waiting on her to finish thinking whatever it was she was thinking about. He did feel his thing pressing up against his pants, wanting to break free, but he had no idea why it was doing that. He heard Nami release a sigh and looked up at her.

"Luffy...have you...ever had..s-sex...?" Luffy made a noise in surprise at her question.

"No, not really...wait, what is that exactly?" He asked, causing a surprise gasp to come from the orange haired beauty above him. He face got red and he was worried that she was sick again. "Nami..."

"Y-You don't know what...s-s-sex is?" She asked again and he nodded. "I-I see..." That confirmed to Nami that Luffy never had sex before. She had the opportunity to take his first before anyone else did. She also didn't want anyone to take it away from him or to take her first time as well. The question was, could she do it?

This was the perfect chance. To show how much she loved him. As well as taking his first. Sure, she sounded greedy and selfish, but that's who she was sometimes, even if Luffy told her otherwise. She clenched her hands against his chest and made her decision.

Luffy noticed based on her movements that she made some sort of decision. "Nami?"

"Luffy...I love you." She told him with a straight face, telling him she meant it. Luffy's eyes widened. He may not smart, but even he could tell, from the way she looked at him, the way she said those three words, she meant them. It wasn't the type of love he would proclaim about his crew, no, it was something more. However, he wanted to make sure.

"I love you too, Nami. I love you, Zoro, Usopp..."

"That's not it!" She shouted. Luffy saw her shake slightly and he got his confirmation.

"Nami...I..." Luffy wasn't sure what to tell her. Did he love her back? The same way she loved him. He knew it was something that shouldn't be joked about.

"I understand..." She spoke. "I understand...I can't force you to say it back...but I really do love you, Luffy. I don't know since when, maybe it was back when you defeated Arlong...or when I saw that newspaper headline about Ace...maybe it was just a few moments ago...I don't know...but I love you..." She raised a hand and placed it over her heart. "I really do...you don't have to say it back...I don't expect you to...but...can you let me show you how much I love you?"

"Nami...w-what do you mean?" Luffy asked her, not sure where she was going with this.

"Sex...Luffy, I want to have sex with you...can I?" She told him as Luffy's eyes widened.

"You want to have sex with me? I'm not really sure how to..." He responded.

"I-I don't know either, but...I want you to know that I love you more than you love the others...that I love you more than that..." She told him.

"Nami...I...the only thing I ever wanted was for you to keep smiling like you do...I like your smile a lot...so...if having sex with me can help you keep smiling...being happy...then I will do it. I don't know if this is me feeling the same way as you do...but...as long as your smiling...I can be happy too." He told her gently, with a big smile on his face.

Nami felt tears in her eyes. "I-Idiot...why are you like this..." She felt a couple of tears roll down her cheek.

"Ah, Nami. You're crying...I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, but she instantly shook her head.

"No...don't apologize...you didn't make mes ad...I'm just really happy..." She told him, crying tears of joy. She raised her hands to wipe them as her chest fluttered with so much warmth and joy. She truly loved the man below her. "Luffy...I really love you..." She then felt him move below her and she opened her eyes to see him sitting up and looking at her face.

"Nami..." Nami looked at him through her tears and leaned forward to kiss him. Luffy stayed still for a couple of seconds before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to him. She poured all her love that she had for him in the kiss. Luffy noticed the difference between this kiss to the other two they shared. This one felt more powerful. The emotions she was sharing with him was nothing like before. It not only felt amazing, but it told him her feelings.

She pulled away from the kiss and placed her forehead against his. "Luffy..." She whispered his name before leaning slightly away and started removing her night shirt over her head and off her body. Luffy's eyes widened when she did that. He turned his head away.

"N-Nami...I don't have m-money to..." She put a finger on his lips to silence him and then turned his head to look at her.

"Don't Luffy...I want you to look at me..." Nami told him as his eyes widened.

"Eh?" Luffy was shocked by this. He was not expecting her to tell him to look. Normally, she would threaten him with paying her for seeing her naked...or at least semi nude as she had a bra on. "But Nami..."

"It's okay...only you...only you can see me like this..." She told him. Luffy was surprised by her words and before he could say anything. She kissed him again. During the kiss, Nami moved hands behind her and unclasped her bra. She caught the bra in her hands and then tossed it on the bed, pressing her bare chest towards Luffy. Luffy moaned and furrowed his eyebrow when he felt her bare skin against his bandaged ones.

He felt something poking at him and he wasn't sure what it was. Yet, he continued kissing her back, using his tongue to dance around with her own inside her mouth. Nami moaned in delight before pulling away, allowing Luffy full view of her naked chest. He looked down and his eyes widened at the large mounds that he over heard Sanji talking about, something he never had any interest in or understood why they were so interesting.

Luffy couldn't take his eyes away from them. In fact, he wanted to look away in case Nami decided to change her mind, but he could feel the way she looked at him, telling him that it was okay for him to look. So he did, and was mesmerized by how big they were, the shape, the pink areola that surrounded the perky nipple, to which he figured was what was poking against his chest. He didn't know why, but he found them to be amazing.

"Nami..." He whispered and looked up to see her blushing, feeling embarrassed that he was looking so intently at them. She lowered her hand to his and led it towards one of her breasts, placing his sturdy hands on it. The moment his warm hand touched her milky skin, she felt a shiver run down her spine and a pleasure she never felt before to course throughout her entire body. It made her entire body tingle with warmth and a feeling similar to joy, but on a different level.

"Ahhh...Luffy..." She moaned his name in bliss. Luffy never heard the sound that came from her lips, but what he was mostly surprised by was how soft her breasts felt against his hand. It felt like the clouds back in Skypea, but warmer and in his own opinion, better. He felt Nami's nipple in between his fingers, soft yet hard. He looked over at Nami's face and saw an expression that looked like she was enjoying having his hand on her breast.

"Does it feel good, Nami?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes...ahhh..." She moaned. Luffy was glad with her answer. He looked down at her breast and accidentally gave it a squeeze, which made Nami jump slightly and let out a moan. "Ahhh...Luffy...do that again..." She told him. Luffy paused for a moment before doing what she wanted and gave her breast another squeeze. Another moan was let out and in response to that, he continued to give her breast a gentle squeeze. He even moved slightly and he noticed how louder her moan got. So, he began adding small movements, moving her breast in a circle while also gently squeezing the round flesh.

"Amazing Nami...it feels so soft..." He told her as she moaned and blushed. He continued his actions, enjoying the sounds that escaped Nami's mouth. It was a pleasant sound that he wanted to hear more of. Nami placed her other hand on his shoulder and leaned a bit forward as the pleasure in her body was making it hard for her to sit straight. "Nami?"

"Luffy, it feels amazing..." She told him. Luffy smiled at her and continued moving his hand. He then felt her hand move from his shoulder to the back of his head and push him down towards her breasts. Luffy made noises, but were muffled by body. He looked up at her, confused on what she wanted him to do. "Luffy...c-can you...u-use your mouth...?" She asked of him, stuttering at how embarrassing her words were.

Luffy was surprised by her request, but nodded. If that's what she wanted, then he was going to do it. He moved his head towards the other breast that was unoccupied and took her nipple and breast into his mouth. Nami tilted her head back and moaned in pleasure. The sensation of his warm mouth around her bare breast was incredible. The way he sucked on it and the way he instinctively used his tongue to flick against her nipple was amazing. She ran a hand through his hair and pushed him further into her chest. Her entire body was in a state of bliss that caused even the area around her groin to feel hot and wet.

"Hmmm..." Luffy moaned, sending a vibration into her body that increased how good it felt for her. He continued to move his hand on the other breast and sucked on the other. Luffy was doing something many men only dreamed of doing and Nami was allowing him. She would have never let anyone do the things Luffy was currently doing except for him. She loved him and she would gladly let him do whatever he wanted. However she knew him. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her without asking. He respected her boundaries, her barriers. That was one of the reasons why she loved him. He didn't see her as someone who was weaker. He saw her as someone who could stand side by side. To him, she wasn't some frail girl who needed protection when she could fight her own battles. If she needed help, he would gladly be there to help. That's just who he was.

"Ahhh...Luffy..." She moaned one last time before pulling on his hair, signaling to him to stop what he was doing. He did as she asked and leaned back to look at her.

"Nami?"

"Luffy...I can't wait anymore..." She told him.

"Wait? For what?" He asked, uncertain by what she meant.

"I want...no need you..." She whispered.

"Need me for what?" Luffy asked, raising an eyebrow. Nami moaned as she moved her hands down towards his shorts. Luffy watched her, trusting her, as she went down to his zipper and started pulling it down. "N-Nami?" Luffy asked her, confused. She kept silent as she unzipped the zipper and reached inside his pants, fumbling around until she wrapped her hand around his length, bringing it out of its confinement.

"Urgh..." Luffy grunted the moment she touched his penis. He even let out a small moan at how good her soft hands felt on it. He looked down and was surprised at how it looked. It looked so different than what it usually is. Never did he see his penis like so. "Nami...this is...it looks...different..." He commented as Nami was blushing and eyes widened at the shape and size of it. She had never seen one, at least as up close as she was now. She could feel it twitching slightly against her hand.

Gulping slight, she moved her hand up and down his length slowly, making the 500 million beri man groan in pleasure. She liked having a powerful man like Luffy make noise like that, so she continued stroking it. However, she wanted him as quickly as possible. Her pelvis was both wet and hot and she needed him inside her. She was feeling incredibly turned on and she needed Luffy to help relieve the feeling that was being held back from being let go.

"Luffy..." She whispered his name before lifting herself and sliding both her night pants and panties until they rested around her right ankle. Luffy was unaware of her actions as he had his eyes closed and succumbing to the pleasure her hand was causing him. When she let go of his hand, he whined a little, but when he opened his eyes, he was genuinely surprised that she was basically nude in front of him.

"Nami...you're..." Luffy muttered as she lifted herself up and leaned towards him, aligning her entrance with his penis. "Huh? Nami, what are you doing?" He asked, grunting when he felt her wet pussy make light contact with the head of his penis.

"Luffy...I need you...I love you so much..." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other around his penis to help get it inside her. "Luffy...this is going to hurt me, but don't worry...it always hurts the first time..." She told him. Luffy's eyes widened and was ready to protest, but Nami stopped him. "It's fine...please...it'll only be for a minute or so...please...it'll be okay..." She reassured him, moving her waist a little.

Luffy didn't want to cause her any pain. He didn't want to this if it meant she will be pain. Yet, when he looked into her pleading eyes, ones with tears at the edge of them. He gritted his teeth softly, before nodding. "Okay..." Smiling at him, she nodded back. She bit her bottom lip and slowly descended down on him. She gritted her teeth and let out a painful scream as she felt him push through her, breaking past her hymen and filling her up completely.

"Ahhh..." She screamed, wrapping her arms around him and smothering her face into his shoulder, muffling the remaining screams she had. She held onto him tightly as her body was trying to get accustomed to the invader, one she was glad to have.

Luffy wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her as she shook against his body. He groaned at the warm and tight feeling that surrounded his penis. It was something he never experienced before and it felt amazing. However, he still was concerned about Nami. A minute passed and yet she was still shaking in his arms, but thankfully her screams were getting lower and less frequent. He could feel some of her tears roll down his shoulder, making him feel guilty for allowing this to happen. He hated seeing Nami in pain. Hated seeing her sad or without her loving smile. To him, it didn't matter if this felt good, if it meant that he hurt Nami, he hated it.

"N-Nami...a-are you okay?" He asked her, one of his hands running through her long, orange hair. He tried his best to sooth her as much as he could. He just hoped the pain she was feeling now would go away.

"Y-Yeah...it's almost gone..." She told him.

"Really? That's good..." He felt relieved, but still guilty. Even if she told him it was okay, he didn't like it.

She then finally leaned away from his shoulder and looked at him with tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes. She then smiled at him. "Thank you, Luffy...it's okay...it's not as bad as before..." She told him, caressing his cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked her in worry. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. It didn't last long and she pulled away to look at him again.

"Luffy...I'm going to move now..." She told him.

"Move?"

She nodded. "Y-Yeah...we're going to have sex, Luffy." She told him and then raised her hips. Luffy groaned at the sudden feeling of her movements as she continued moving up. She then immediately went down, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of their bodies, letting out moans that were unconsciously in sync.

"W-Wow...Nami that felt..." Luffy groaned.

"M-Me too...ahhh..." She agreed with him and then raised her hips again. She began to move herself up and down on his shaft, getting a slow, but nice rhythm going. Luffy held her hips with his hands as she rode his length. They kissed one another as Nami increased her movements, the pain all gone and now filled with nothing but pure pleasure and delight. Luffy's hand unconsciously moved down and grasped one of her butt cheeks, earning a gasp in shock.

"L-Luffy!" She screamed, causing Luffy to let go of her.

"Ah, sorry..." Nami shook her head.

"No...keep doing that...I was just surprised..." She told him. He looked at her face and knew she was telling him the truth. So, he placed his hand back to the cheek and gave it a little squeeze earning another moan from his navigator.

The two of them continued their love making, even while Luffy laying back down on the bed, letting Nami ride him while she placed her hands on his chest to keep her balanced. Luffy kept his hands where they were as he looked up at Nami. He watched as she bounced on him and was caught looking at her large breasts moving the same way her hips did. He took the hand on her hips and placed it on one of her breasts, giving a squeeze.

Nami arched her back as Luffy gave attention to her breasts. She felt such joy at being the one to not give her first to the person she loved, but be the one to take his as well. It made her incredibly joyful that her mind was clouded with thoughts of Luffy. Everything he has done for her, all the times he made her laugh or smile, the moments that made her fall in love with him and stay in love with him. There were so many that she couldn't keep count. Nevertheless, she was in love with this rubber idiot and she couldn't be happier.

Luffy's mind was also filled with thoughts about the person he was having sex with. He didn't know how to respond to Nami's confession. He did love her, but did he love her as much as he did the others. They were all important to him. He would be devastated if anyone of them got hurt or died like Ace did. Was Nami any different? He thought back to everything. All the times he was with her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed. He never cared about someones appearance, but he knew when someone was pretty and he thought Nami was pretty.

She had complete faith and trust in him. He wanted to help her back at Arlong Park. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. She was always there for him when he needed help. In fact, he recalled he would always call out for her when he was in trouble. His mind also wandered back to that day in Sabaody. The moment his crew was disappearing right in front of his eyes. He hated thinking back to that memory. It was one of the worst days of his life. Yet, the one person he felt something twinge in his heart, more so than the others. When he reached out to try and save Nami, the look of fear in her eyes, her voice, cracking as she called out to help him, it was so painful that he actually did have nightmares for a short period about it.

He didn't understand why he felt more hurt when he recalled Nami's face of fear, but he did. He knew he needed her, if she wasn't around, he might never get as far as he did. Nami was an important crew member, she was an important friend and someone he would always want to see smile and be happy. Was this...love? He didn't know, but he knew one thing, he never had these feelings of warmth unless she was by his side.

He looked up at her face, an expression of joy and pleasure. He stared at her intently, thinking about everything and all the adventures they had. He closed his eyes and sat up. Nami felt him move and opened her eyes. "Nami..."

"H-Huh? Luffy...?" She was stunned when he initiated the kiss. The first kiss he took control of. Her eyes were wide at first, but slowly closed as she kissed him back with all the love she had for him. As they kissed, Luffy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him as she continued to ride him.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Nami...I don't know if this mystery feeling is what I think it is...but...I think I love you too..." Nami's eyes widened.

"H-Huh?" She asked him.

"I want to make you happy, to protect you and do whatever it takes to keep your smile...when we were separated, I always thought about you first...I thought it was because I needed your help to get me through everything. Maybe I need you more than I thought. I couldn't do anything without people's help, but I always thought about you first...I don't know why...maybe this is love or not, but I want to keep you happy and keep you smiling. So, I think I do love you, Nami. I don't know if it's more than the others, but I think I do..." Nami looked at him and smiled at him. She didn't expect him to understand his own feelings, but she was just happy for the words he told her.

"Luffy..." She leaned forward and kissed him. She began to move faster, as she was approaching her end. When Luffy groaned and gritted his teeth, she knew he was close as well. They stayed with their lips locked as the bed shook along with their movements. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same but around her body. Then they both suddenly stopped and bodies twitched as their reached their simultaneous releases. They kept their lips against each other as they moaned.

Nami felt her insides get hot from the essence that was pouring into her. Their orgasms lasted for quite a while as they stayed in their warm embrace. When the pleasure subsided, Nami pulled away from the kiss and both started to catch their breath. They looked into each others eyes and she smiled warmly at him.

"Nami...that was amazing..." He told her as she nodded.

"Yeah...I love you, Luffy..." She placed her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the comfort of being in his warm and protective embrace.

"I know..." He grinned. "I love you too..." He told her. "I'm glad your nightmares are gone too."

She giggled. "Thanks to you, Luffy."

The next morning, Chopper walked into the infirmary and saw the two in the bed, covered by sheets. He was confused why Nami was with Luffy and naked, but he simply left the room, closing the door silently. He could always check on Luffy later.

 **The End**


End file.
